24fandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed civilians
This is a list of unnamed civilians seen on 24. Day 1 Teenager 1 speak.]] While he waited for Carl Webb in an underground parking lot, David Palmer was harrassed by two mischievous teenagers. Teenager #1 tried to hit Palmer with his baseball bat, but it was stopped. Palmer warned him to get his life in order, but the two teens continued to wreak havoc. : Teenager #1 was played by Marcus Brown in "Day 1 2:00am-3:00am." Teenager 2 from TV.]] While he waited for Carl Webb in an underground parking lot, David Palmer was harrassed by two mischievous teenagers. Teenager #2 recognized Palmer from TV as someone who's running for president. : Teenager #2 was played by Joe Nieves in "Day 1 2:00am-3:00am." Businessman A businessman was calling upon the services of the prostitute Larry Rogow in an alley when Kim Bauer and Janet York approached them, hiding from their captors. Not feeling comfortable with people there, the businessman got in his car and drove off without paying. : The businessman was played by Carmen Mormino in "Day 1 2:00am-3:00am." Janitor During Day 1, a janitor repeatedly got in the way of Jack Bauer and Jessie Hampton's pursuit of Greg Penticoff at 18166 San Fernando Road. : The janitor was played by Johnny Vasquez in "Day 1 3:00am-4:00am." Homeless woman After having received a phone call from Kim Bauer, Teri Bauer and Kevin Carroll (posing as Alan York) rushed to Platt's Auto Body to find Kim and Janet. A homeless woman told them that a young girl was taken away in an ambulance to St. Mark's and that she didn't look good. : The woman was played by Kathy Byron in "Day 1 3:00am-4:00am." Grant Elementary principal The principal of Grant Street Elementary School entertained a photo-op visit from Senator David Palmer and his wife Sherry during the events of Day 1. : The principal was played by Jenny Gago in "Day 1 9:00am-10:00am" and "Day 1 10:00am-11:00am." Grant Elementary student explains to the kid that he's going to prove his daddy wrong by becoming the first black president.]] While visiting Grant Street Elementary School, Senator David Palmer spoke with a classroom of children. One of the students told him that his father had said there would never be a black president. Palmer said he was going to prove his father wrong. : The kid was played by Desmond Bull in "Day 1 9:00am-10:00am." Valet attendant limo arrives.]] A valet attendant saw Ted Cofell off on his way to the airport as he got into his limo. : The attendant was played by Martin Morales in "Day 1 9:00am-10:00am." Tuptas waiter ."]] Teri Bauer, suffering from amnesia, came into Tuptas restaurant and asked to speak to the manager. A waiter simply said that the manager, Henry Martin, wouldn't be in for another 20 minutes. : The waiter was played by John Tague in "Day 1 4:00pm-5:00pm." Palmer campaigner ."]] One of the people on David Palmer's campaign congratulated him on winning all eleven primaries on Super Tuesday by commenting that it looks like he'll be moving into the White House. Palmer replied that they'll know by the end of the day. : The campaigner appeared in "Day 1 8:00pm-9:00pm." Female prisoner In the prison cell that Kim Bauer and Melanie were taken to during Day 1, a fellow prisoner named Lucy forced another girl to give up a joint that she claimed belonged to her by having her wrestled to the ground while she took the joint from her bra. : The prisoner appeared in "Day 1 8:00pm-9:00pm." Palmer aide a phone.]] During Senator David Palmer's victory party after he won all eleven primaries on Day 1, an aide handed him a phone, on which was Nina Myers of CTU LA. : The aide appeared in "Day 1 9:00pm-10:00pm." Day 2 OC operator Jack Bauer, undercover as Jack Roush, attempted to get through to President David Palmer to warn him concerning a bombing of CTU since he could not be heard by CTU Los Angeles. The operator working at the Northwest Regional Operations Complex put Jack through to Lynne Kresge, who spoke for Palmer as he was unavailable at the time. : The OC operator was played by Addie Daddio in "Day 2 10:00am-11:00am". : Addie Daddio also played Rose Mossman during "Day 5 11:00pm-12:00am". Rescue worker Following the bombing of CTU, Tony Almeida tried to rescue Paula Schaeffer who was trapped beneath a pile of rubble. A man in a suit was present and informed Tony that a crane might shift the debris too much and kill her, advising a brick-by-brick effort instead. : The rescue worker was played by Cliff Weissman in "Day 2 11:00am-12:00pm." Fire marshal A fire marshal examined CTU Los Angeles for structural problems following a terrorist bombing. He told George Mason some of the details of the damage, and threatened to order the building condemned if he saw anyone walking around in a certain unstable area. : The fire marshal was played by Richard Gross in "Day 2 12:00pm-1:00pm." Pool guy When Basheer, Marko Khatami, and Omar lost a tire from their van, a pool repair guy offered his assistance. The men accept it and they are soon back on the road. The pool guy refused payment and handed them his business card instead. : The pool guy was played by Brad Grunberg in "Day 2 3:00pm-4:00pm." Mosque greeter Syed Ali attended a prayer session at a mosque, and was greeted at the door. Kate Warner also entered the mosque in disguise in order to confirm that Ali was present. Inside, she was also greeted by this man, and lied to him that it had been some time since she last prayed there. : The greeter was played by Faran Tahir in "Day 2 6:00pm-7:00pm." Foreman Marie Warner went to the workplace of terrorist Marko Khatami at R&J Lumber in Burbank, in order to retrieve nuclear device parts from his locker. The foreman initially refused to open the locker, so she seduced him in order to get the key. : The foreman was played by Michael James Reed in "Day 2 6:00pm-7:00pm." Syed Ali's wife In an attempt to extract the location of the nuclear bomb from Syed Ali, Jack Bauer put up a live feed that showed his wife and two sons, Asad and Fareed, being held hostage. Jack radioed the order to kill Asad, the elder son. When Ali still refused to cooperate, Jack also ordered Fareed to die, which made Syed crack. He told Jack that the bomb was at Norton Airfield. Soon after it was proven that the shooting was fake, and the family was unharmed and freed. : Syed Ali's wife was played by Shaheen Vaaz in "Day 2 7:00pm-8:00pm." Male driver Kim Bauer walked along the road trying to get a ride to San Jose. The driver pulled over and offered Kim a ride, but Kim became suspicious of his motives. The driver pressured Kim and jumped out of his car, but Kim pulled the gun given to her by Lonnie McRae and shot out the rear window. The driver sped off. : The driver was played by James Oliver in "Day 2 10:00pm-11:00pm." Racist After the detonation of a terrorist nuclear weapon in the Mojave Desert during day 2, some racist mobs began to crop up in various places, endangering Muslim and Arab Americans. The worst violence occurred in Marietta, Georgia, where the mob leader was interviewed by a FOX reporter. His statements hinted at increased violence over time. It is not certain if he was the racist riot leader who was later reported to have been accidentally killed by beanbag bullets. : The "angry man" was played by Michael Jannetta in "Day 2 1:00am-2:00am." Driver Jack Bauer, suffering from chest pain due to torture earlier in the day, lost control of his vehicle and spun off the road. Sherry Palmer helped Jack out, and they were met by a concerned motorist. Jack took the man's car at gunpoint, but thanked him. : The driver was played by Fred Saldone in "Day 2 7:00am-8:00am." Day 3 Horse trainer While Hector Salazar and Claudia watched, a group of ranchers tried to break in a horse at the Salazar estate in Mexico. One horse was being particularly difficult, and this trainer felt that the horse was not ready for use. Hector disagreed, and stated that the eyes of the horse indicated otherwise. : The horse trainer was played by Jorge Noa in "Day 3 1:00pm-2:00pm." Prison riot inmate ]] Jack Bauer caused a riot within the prison where Ramon Salazar was held. Jack and Ramon, wearing guards' clothes, were captured by the inmates and lined up with the real guards. This inmate shouted that the mob should execute the guards if they were not permitted to escape. However, another inmate, Peel, replied that none of them could step outside without getting shot by snipers, and that the guards were expendable to the authorities. As the others barricaded the doorways, the inmate demanded what to do, so Peel forced the guards to play Russian roulette. The inmate grabbed Buchanan, and then Jack, and forced them to the table to play. He may have been among the prisoners killed when Chase Edmunds and the authorities raided the room. : The prison inmate was played by John Pyper-Ferguson in "Day 3 5:00pm-6:00pm." Debate moderator ]] At the national Presidential debates between incumbent President David Palmer and his opponent, Senator John Keeler, the moderator introduced both men. Since the debates were televised, it was the moderator's responsibility to remind the statesmen of their speech time limits. When Keeler attacked the integrity of Palmer's physician and girlfriend Anne Packard, Palmer interrupted Keeler but was told by the moderator that Keeler still had time to speak. Later, when Palmer was receiving a message in his tiny earpiece, he was distracted from one of Keeler's challenges, and the moderator tried to get the President's attention. : The debate moderator was played by Mark Thompson in "Day 3 5:00pm-6:00pm" and "Day 3 6:00pm-7:00pm." Day 5 Businessman hostage .]] Anton Beresch and his cell of Dawn Brigade terrorists took over Ontario Airport to prevent the signing of an Anti-terrorism treaty between the U.S. and Russia. His men shot several security guards and executed three other civilians. This businessman was later grabbed from among the hostages by Beresch's lieutenant. He told Beresch that he had a wife, but Beresch simply stated that he had one also. The businessman was the first of two to be executed on camera. : The businessman was played by Lou Richards in "Day 5 9:00am-10:00am." Spokesman Before President Charles Logan and Russian President Yuri Suvarov signed the Anti-terrorism treaty of Day 5, they were introduced to the public by this spokesman. : The spokesman was played by Mark Henderson in "Day 5 10:00am-11:00am." See also * More unnamed characters Category:Characters